Baj
Baj is a member of MindCrack. Biography Baj joined MindCrack in May 2011 through the second contest to join the group, and has brought dry, quiet British humor to group ever since. Baj is a member of Team Nancy Drew, the original Ultra Hardcore participants, and has never missed a season, and holds the record for most UHC episodes uploaded. Baj's sole first place finish came in MindCrack Ultra Hardcore Season 9. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''Kurtjmac on Patreon Announcement'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 01 - Teamkiller'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 02 - Team German'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 03 - Artillery'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 04 - Capture the Flag'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 06 - Imbalanced'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 07 - Chateau'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 08 - Pavlov's Deathmatch'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 09 - POW Camp'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 10 - Team Ping'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 11 - Choke Point'' *''MindCrack Mini-Marathon - Sept. 6, 2014 - Minecraft 1.8'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 2'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 3'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 4'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E03 - Team Forumla 1'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' (In chat) *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Fresh Blood for Luc J'adore'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Very Important Person'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - High Level Plays!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Like Riding a Bike (84)'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - All Mirror Maps (85)'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Avidya's Opinions Not Endorsed (86)'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Dog Eats Pipe (87)'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Strats (88)'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Learn Your Owner (89)'' *''TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2'' (In chat) *''Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?"'' *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 2 - Lucky Rabbit Foot (In chat)'' *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 3 - Border Pressure'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 4 - Not Our Ravine'' (In chat)